This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BCHY-10.P14’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the commercial variety known to the inventor as ‘Blue Danube’ which he does not believe is patented and which was the pollen parent and the commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ which was the seed parent. The inventor does not think that ‘Venedig’ is patented. ‘Blue Danube’ is a relatively compact plant.
The variety ‘BCHY-10.P14’ has relatively large sepalous florets, uniform sepal pigmentation at maturity and good commercial characteristics. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties.
TABLE 1U.S. PlantNew VarietyPat. No. 23,757‘BCHY-10.P14’‘BC6.1’Leaf size10 cm wide ×12 cm wide ×14.5 cm long15 cm longPlant height20″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″ pot.Stem strengthStrongStems are strong butbenefit from beingstakedSepalUpper sides ofUpper side ofPigmentationsepals are R.H.S. 98 Asepals is R.H.S.(violet - blue86 A (violetgroup). Undergroup); Undersides of sepalsside of sepals are R.H.S. 98 is R.H.S. 88 DC (violet - blue group).(violet group)Sepalous Floret70 mm70 mmSize - DiameterU.S. PlantPat. No. 25,507Commerical‘BC8.3’variety ‘Venedig’Leaf size10 cm × 16 cmPlant height15″ in 6″ pot12″ in 6″ pot -observed controlsgrown alongside‘BC6.1’.Stem strengthStems areStrong -relatively strong.observed controlsgrown alongside‘BC6.1’.SepalUpper sideUpper side ofPigmentationof sepals issepals is R.H.S. 84 AR.H.S. 73A(violet group). Under(red - purpleside of sepals isgroup) in center, andR.H.S. 85 A (violetmargins of sepals aregroup) observedR.H.S. 56 A (red group).controls grownalongside ‘BC6.1’.Sepalous Floret50 mm to 60 mm70 mm -Size - Diameterobserved controlsgrown alongside‘BC6.1’.
The new cultivar ‘BCHY-10.P14’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCHY-10.P14’ remains firmly fixed.